1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage cassette, and more particularly to a cassette which can be adjusted to adapt to substrates having different sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
In handling substrates such as glass substrates for LCDs, cassettes are useful for holding and stowing the substrates and keeping them from contacting each other. The substrates are thus protected from damaging each other. In a manufacturing plant, substrates having different sizes may be produced. Thus, a cassette which can be used to hold or stow different substrates is more versatile and reduces costs.
A conventional adjustable cassette is described in Japan Yodogawa Kasei publication number H03-273664. The cassette comprises a pair of frames and a group of supporting columns. Each supporting column is provided with a plurality of annular slots defined in a rod made from resin, and defines a threaded hole in each of two opposite ends thereof.
For adapting to different sized substrates, the frames are panels which define a plurality of holes in different places for joining of the frames to the supporting columns using screws and thereby forming the cassette. According to the size of the substrates to be stowed, the supporting columns are locatable at different positions to form different spaces for accommodating different substrates. To adjust the cassette, a tool such as a screwdriveris needed to unfasten and refasten the screws. In addition, every part must be disassembled and then reassembled. The disassembly and reassembly are troublesome and timeconsuming. Moreover, the unfastened screws are liable to be lost.
For the above reasons, a new cassette which is readily adjusted to adapt to different sized substrates is desired.